Magic War
by Hinako29
Summary: My third long story ! A story involve magical creature . The world is once together but then got divided . It was peaceful until one kind declare war . Read for more information ! RRBZXPPGZ OC included
1. Chapter 1

Me : A new story is here ! My third long story !

PPGZ&RRBZ : Yay ~!

Me : This time is a magical story ! * make rainbow appear *

Bubbles/Miyako : Really !? I love magic !

Boomer : Me too !

Me : So ready for a new magical adventure ?

PPGZ&RRBZ : Yes !

Me : I do not own them , I only own my OC and this story so enjoy the story !

* * *

><p>A long time ago , magical creature and humans live as one until the humans started to become greedy and wanted to take over the world . The humans enslave and kill the magical creatures to prove that they are worthy of taking over the world .<p>

Finally , the magical creatures unite and stop the humans for taking over their world . Now the world has split into half , The Night world and the Day world . The Night world is rule by the demons also known as the devils and the creature of the dark live there while the Day world is rule by angels and the creature of the light live there . Some human live in the Day world , some live in the Night world .

They thought they can live in peace but the vampire is still not happy about the humans for killing their kind . They kidnap the humans and turn them into their slave or food .

The angels ask for the demons help but they decline . The angels was angry at the demons and think that they are some selfish and heartless monster so they banned the people of the Night world to have any contact with them and spread bad things about the people of the Night world to the Day world . The angels cannot stop all the vampire on their own so they set a rule for their people .

**Nobody is allow to come out from their house after 7 p.m**

* * *

><p><strong>Many years later<strong>

" Blossom !" A girl with golden blond that is tied into 2 cute pigtails and baby blue eyes ran up to a girl . The girl has long orange hair with a big red bow tied low on her head and bubblegum pink eyes .

" Oh Bubbles ! Hi !" Blossom said and wave to her friend

" You're already helping your mother , that's great !" Bubbles giggled .

" Yup ! Is really fun being a fairy !" Blossom held up her crystal wand and giggled . Blossom's mother is the head of the Forever After help center . Everyone in the Town went there when they need help or any advice .

" I wish I can help my mom at the hospital ." Bubbles frowned . Bubbles's mother is the owner of the Hospital of Cure . They are the one that provide medicine to the citizen and the army .

" You're turning 12 in 2 days , it come sooner than you expected ." Blossom said .Bubbles face lit up .

" I can't wait for it ! Then I won't have to worried about my power going loss and turning into a mermaid with just one drop of the water ." Bubbles clap while jumping up and down .

" Blossom ! Bubbles !" A girl with short raven hair and lime green eye run up to them .

" Buttercup !" Blossom and Bubbles wave to her .

" Wow , Blossom looking like a real fairy huh ?" Buttercup smirk . Blossom puff out her chest and put both her hand on her hip . She wearing a flower crown on her head with her red bow tied low and a beautiful light pink gown that shine with her fairy wing stick out of her back .

" Thank you for the compliment ." Blossom said with a proud smile that she's the first one being 12 .

" So Buttercup are you excited ?" Bubbles asked .

" Well duh ! Of course I am ! I can't wait to help my dad at the army !" Buttercup said . Buttercup's father is the head of the army of the Day world . Her dragon ear , tail and wing come out and it accidentally hit someone behind her .

" Ow !" A girl with short red colour curly hair and orange eye fell down and dropped her box .

" Oops ! Sorry Breeze ." Buttercup help her up .

" No worries , oh , nice look Blossom ." Breeze said and pick up her box .

" Thanks ! I see that you're excited too ." Blossom said .

" Excited about what ?" Breeze asked .

" About turning 12 !" Bubbles squealed .

" Oh right , you're turning 12 in 2 days , Buttercup is turning 12 in 5 days and me turning 12 in 7 days ." Breeze said .

" So are you excited ?" Buttercup asked .

" Of course , when I turn 12 , I finally can help Uncle Simon and Aunt Janette with the shop without blowing things up ." Breeze said . Breeze's Uncle open a weapon and furniture shop that provide weapon to the army and furniture to people while her Aunt own a potion shop which help Bubbles's mother with her medicine . Her Aunt also sell sweets and food too . Breeze is an Alchemist , a kind of witch that excel in making potion and weapon .

" Well , I gotta go now , I need to get my dress , see ya !" Buttercup said and fly away .

" I gotta go too , Mom will be furious if I don't get there on time , see you around !" Blossom said and wave her wand . She disappear leaving some pink sparkle .

" I have to go too , Aunt Janette and Uncle Simon is waiting for their ingredient , see you later ." Breeze said and pull out a board and fly away .

" See you guys later !" Bubbles said and pull out an umbrella and started to walk back home .

* * *

><p><strong>~Somewhere in the Night world ~<strong>

" Boys , come here ." A woman with black long hair and red eyes said . 4 boys come up to her .

" What is it mother ?" The boy with orange hair and red eyes asked .

" Well , boys you just turn 13 so…." The woman started .

" What is it mommy ?" The boy with blond hair and navy blue eyes asked .

" Is time you boys find a mate ."

" What !? A mate ? Aren't we still young ?" The boy with raven spike hair and forest green eye said .

" I just said find not get mated ." The woman said .

" Oh…" All the boys said .

" So how did we know that they're our mate ?" The boy with red hair and orange eye asked .

" When you first saw her , you'll feel like wanting to touch her and be with her and when you touch her you'll feel like you got electrocuted ."

" Oh…" All the boys said and nod their head .

" Ley ,here you are !" A man with red hair and blue eye come in .

" Dio ." The woman name Ley went to hug the man name Dio .

" So , the boys are going to find their mate already huh ?" Dio said .

" Ya , so now boys off to bed ." Ley said .

" Aw….." All the boys said .

" But mom ! We're adults !" The boy with raven spike hair said .

" Young Adults ." The boy with orange hair said .

" You boys need to get up early tomorrow to find your mates so go to bed now ." Ley said and pushed the boy to their room .

" Good night Brick ."

" Good night mother ." Said the orange hair boy .

" Good night Boomer ."

" Good night mommy ." Said the blond hair boy .

" Good night Butch ."

" Good night mom ." Said the raven hair boy .

" Good night Blade ."

" Good night mama ." Said the red hair boy . Ley walk out of the room and went to the study room to meet her husband .

She walk into the room and saw Dio sitting there looking at a letter . She walk up to him and hug him from behind .

" Still thinking about the decision you made many years ago ?" Ley asked .

" Yes , I don't know I should be regretting this decision or not , I tried to make up to them by sending the letters but they keep rejecting it ." Dio nod his head .

" I'm sorry for letting you making this decision if it weren't for me none of this will be happening ." Ley said . Dio stood up from his seat and turned to look at Ley .

" No is not your fault , you're pregnant and I can't let the vampire to hurt you and the babies ." Dio said and stroke her cheek .

" I know but I just can't stop feeling guilty for it ." Ley touch Dio's hand that was on her cheek .

" Don't be , is my decision ." Dio said and gave a smile . Ley smile back .

" Do you think the boys will be ok ?" Ley asked .

" They will , they are our kids ." Dio smirk . Ley playfully hit him .

" Let's go to bed now ." Ley turned to walk out from the room . Dio suddenly carry her bridal style .

" Wah ! Dio !" Ley shouted and gave Dio a glare .

" What ? I don't want my wife to tired her legs ." Dio gave her a playful smirk . Ley raise an eyebrow at him . Dio lean towards her and gave her a passionate kiss which she gladly return .

* * *

><p><strong>~The next day ~<strong>

" Ok boys , are you ready to find your mate ?" Ley asked .

" Yes !" The boys said .

" Good , so keep this necklace on ." Ley hand them the necklace . Brick got the red one , Boomer got the blue one , Butch got the green one and Blade got the orange one .

" What does this necklace do ?" Boomer asked looking at the beautiful blue gem that is on the necklace .

" The necklaces guide you to your mate ." Ley said . She walk to a big mirror and put her hand on it then a portal appear .

" Cool…." The boys said .

" This portal will send you to the place where your mate is near then you're on your own ." Ley said .

" Here boys some supply you might need ." Dio handed them 4 bags .

" Remember you only marked them then you come back home ." Ley warned them .

" Yes ." The boy said .

" When can we mated them ?" Brick asked .

" When you turned 17 ." Dio said .

" That's mean we have to wait 3 years ." Butch said .

" But don't worry , you get to watch them through the crystal ball ." Ley said and point to the 4 crystal ball on the table .

" Ok ." The boys nod .

" We'll see you soon , mama ." Blade said and kiss Ley on the cheek .

" See you soon , my dear son ." Ley smile and pat them on the head . The boys hug Ley and Dio and then they went in the portal .

* * *

><p>Me : So what do you guys think ?<p>

RRBZ : We're demon ! * cheer *

Bubbles/Miyako : I'm a mermaid ! * giggled *

Blossom/Momoko : I'm a fairy ! * play her wand *

Buttercup/Kaoru : I'm a dragon ! Cool ! * fly around *

Breeze/Marion : I'm an Alchemist . * mix potion *

Me : I guess that means good . Well everyone read and review~!


	2. Chapter 2

Me : Hi again ! Sorry that this took so long , I haven't been able to type it .

Buttercup/Kaoru : At least you're back .

Bubbles/Miyako : Yup !

Me : So , disclaimer .

Blossom/Momoko : Hinako29 does not own us or the RRBZ , she only own Breeze , Blade and the story .

Breeze/Marion : Enjoy the story .

* * *

><p>The boys walk in the portal it was bluish and purplish but then a bright light come . They close their eye because the light was very sharp when they open their eyes they notice that they're in a different place .<p>

" Where are we ?" Butch asked . Brick look around and found a lot of trees .

" I think we're in a forest ." Brick said . Blade look up the sky . It was a bright and blue sky .

" A forest in Day world ." Blade said .

" Really !?" Butch exclaimed . Boomer saw a trail so he follow it then he found something interesting .

" Hey guys ! Look at this !" Boomer yelled and point to something that is made of wood . The boys walk over to Boomer .

" Is a sign ." Brick said . The sign is written with the words.

_Welcome to the Wondrous Forest ._

" We really are at the Day world ." Butch said .

" I guess that mean our mate is people of Day World ." Blade said . Suddenly their necklaces shine .

" Why are they shining ?" Boomer asked . Brick pull out his necklace and walk around . The necklace goes bright and dim .

" I think the necklace glow brighter when our mate is near and glow dimmer when our mate is far ." Brick said . The boys nod and walk around with their necklace .

" Mine glow brightest towards there ." Butch said and point towards the forest that has a high mountain .

" Mine is over there ." Brick said and point inside the forest .

" Mine is over there ." Boomer said and point inside the forest that has a very small trail .

" Well , mine is all the way down there ." Blade said and point down the trail .

" I guess we're separating ." Brick said .

" How about we have a little competition ?" Butch smirk .

" What kind of competition ?" Boomer asked .

" Mom said that after we marked our mate we go back using the Feather of Return ." Butch said .

" So ?" Brick asked .

" So the first one to return win !" Butch said .

" You're on !" Blade said .

" The last one home gets to do all the chores for 2 weeks !" Brick said .

" Deal !" Butch said .

" Well , see you guys later ." Boomer said . They wave good bye and went their separated way .

* * *

><p><span><strong>Brick P.O.V<strong>

I walk into the forest . It was very beautiful and peaceful . The animal are playing around and the flower are singing . Is nothing like at the Night world . The Night world is dark but the people there is still cheerful . The atmosphere in the Night world is like a never ending Halloween .

Suddenly , I heard a beautiful music , it was play by a flute .The necklace glow , I felt like being pull towards it . I kept walking towards the music .The necklace glow brighter as the music growing louder . I stop as I found the source of the music . In front of me is a beautiful meadow , there are many animal around . At the center of the meadow , stood a fairy playing a flute .

The fairy is very pretty , she has long orange hair with a big red bow tied low and a flower crown on her head . She wear a light pink gown that sparkle with her wing stick out . She is playing her flute with her eyes close , all the animal surround her as she play . She's flying around as she play her flute .

I was mesmerize by the scene . She's beautiful , I felt my heart beat , I wanted to be with her forever and that's when I know that she's my mate . I step forwards and accidentally fell down . The music stop and all the animal turn towards my direction . The fairy also look at me . I felt my face heat up .

" Ur…hi ?" I stood up and brush my clothes .

" Hi ." The fairy said . Her voice is sweet . I look up and saw her eyes . It was bubblegum pink .

"Are you ok ?" The fairy asked and look at me with worried .

" Ya , I'm ok , is just the light ." I said .

" What about the light ?" The fairy tilted her head a little .

" It kinda hurt my skin ." I said . Yes , the light is hurting my skin . Is burning it a bit .

" That's bad ! Wait a second , I know what to do ." The fairy pulled out a crystal wand . She point at me and wave her wand . Some pink sparkle appear at the tip and then she shoot it right at me . Then I felt something cover me .

" There ! Feeling better ?" The fairy smile brightly .

" Ya , thank you….er…what's your name ?" I asked .

" Blossom , my name is Blossom ." The fairy said with a smile . Blossom….that's a beautiful name for her .

" Nice to meet you Blossom , I'm Brick ." I said . Her cheek turn slightly pink .

" Nice to meet you Brick ." Blossom said . Suddenly a unicorn jump on to her .

" Oh ! Momo !" Blossom giggled and hug the unicorn.

" It's your unicorn ?" I asked .

" Yes , I had her when I turn 12 ." Blossom said . Suddenly , the horn of the uniform glow and blink .

" Oh ! Sorry Brick , I had to go is nice meeting you !" Blossom said and was about to fly away .

" Wait !" I grab her hand . I feel like I was electrocuted . She is my mate . My soulmate .

" Yes ?" Blossom look at me in question . I took her right hand and kiss it . She blushed really red .

" Until we meet again , Blossom ." I gave her a smile . She smile and fly away . I look up the sky until she disappeared . I took out the Feather of Return .

" I wonder if I was the first one to mark my mate ?" I muttered to myself and wave the feather .

* * *

><p><strong><span>Boomer P.O.V<span>**

I walk into the forest . The scenery is more beautiful than in the book . The animal come up to me and I pet it softly . I spot a flying octopus so I follow it . When the octopus know I'm following it , it move faster so I run faster . That is when I heard singing .

**A gift**** of**** a friend by Demi Lovato**

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_  
><em>Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone<em>  
><em>It's easy to feel like you don't need help<em>  
><em>But it's harder to walk on your own<em>

The necklace glow bright so I keep walking towards the voice .

_You'll change inside_  
><em>When you realize<em>

The flying octopus fly out of the forest . I follow it . The necklace glow brighter when the voice is getting louder .

_The world comes to life_  
><em>And everything's bright<em>  
><em>From beginning to end<em>  
><em>When you have a friend<em>  
><em>By your side<em>  
><em>That helps you to find<em>  
><em>The beauty you are<em>  
><em>When you open your heart<em>  
><em>And believe in<em>  
><em>The gift of a friend<em>  
><em>The gift of a friend<em>

Then I saw the lake . The lake shine as the sunlight shot right at it .

_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared_  
><em>There through the highs and the lows<em>  
><em>Someone to count on, someone who cares<em>  
><em>Beside you wherever you go<em>

A mermaid is singing as her tail lightly hitting the lake .

_You'll change inside_  
><em>When you realize<em>

The flying octopus sit beside the mermaid .

_The world comes to life_  
><em>And everything's bright<em>  
><em>From beginning to end<em>  
><em>When you have a friend<em>  
><em>By your side<em>  
><em>That helps you to find<em>  
><em>The beauty you are<em>  
><em>When you open your heart<em>  
><em>And believe in<em>  
><em>The gift of a friend<em>

The mermaid smile and lightly pet the octopus on the head

_When your hope crashes down_  
><em>Shattering to the ground<em>  
><em>You, you feel all alone<em>  
><em>When you don't know which way to go<em>  
><em>There's no signs leading you home<em>  
><em>You're not alone.<em>

The mermaid is very pretty . She has golden blond hair that shine under the light . It tied into 2 cute pig tail . She wear a light blue sun dress with her tail shown at the end . Her tail is sparkling blue .

_The world comes to life_  
><em>And everything's bright<em>  
><em>From beginning to end<em>  
><em>When you have a friend<em>  
><em>By your side<em>

I felt my heart beat and I felt that I wanted to stay with her forever . She's my mate . I felt like the voice is pulling me out from the forest and towards her

_That helps you to find_  
><em>The beauty you are<em>  
><em>When you open your heart<em>  
><em>And believe in<em>  
><em>When you believe in<em>  
><em>When you believe in<em>  
><em>The gift of a friend<em>

As she end , I stumble on a rock and fell down . The mermaid and the flying octopus turn towards me . The mermaid let her tail out from the lake and turn into legs .

" Oh my , are you alright ?" She walk towards me and kneel down .

" Yes , I'm alright ." I try to move my legs up but then I found myself wince in pain .

" You scraped your knee , don't worry I'll help you ." She put her hand on top of the scratch and her hand glow . I felt the pain slowly gone away .The mermaid then pull out a light blue handkerchief and tied it around the scratch .

" There , all better ." The mermaid smiled .

" Thank you ." I said .

" I'm Bubbles , what's your name ?" The mermaid said .

" I'm Boomer ." I said . So her name is Bubbles , the name really suit her bubbly personality .

" Nice to meet you Boomer ! Are you a traveler ? I never seen you around before ." Bubbles asked .

" Why do you think I'm a traveler ?" I asked .

" The big bag you have , all the traveler have that kind of bag ." Bubbles giggled and point to the bag .

" Oh ." I laughed .

" You're young for a traveler ." Bubbles said .

" Ya , I love being around nature ." I said .

" That's nice ." Bubbles smile brightly . The flying octopus fly beside Bubbles .

" What's wrong Octi ?" Bubbles asked .

" So that's your flying octopus ." I said .

" Yes , I have her when I turned 12 a few days ago ." Bubbles said .

" Oh , happy late birthday then ." I said .

" Thank you and I have to go now , my mommy is looking for me ." Bubbles stood up .

" Wait ." I grab her left hand . I felt the electrocute feeling that Mommy said .

" Yes ?" Bubbles tilted her head . I kiss her left hand .

" Hope we meet again Bubbles ." I smile . She giggle with her cheek pink .

" See you again Boomer ." Bubbles giggled and jump into the lake . I took out the feather of return and smile .

" I hope I was the first to mark my mate ." I then wave the feather

* * *

><p><span><strong>Butch P.O.V<strong>

I walk into the forest and started to climb the mountain . Why am I the one to climb up the mountain ? The necklace glow brighter as I getting nearer to the top . I finally got to the top of the mountain . I lay down on the spot and sighed . I close my eyes to relax . Suddenly , something hit my head .

" What the hell !?" I sat up and then something jump into my face . Something furry .

" Kiba !" The furry thing jump away from my face . The furry thing is a small griffin . The griffin fly up to a girl . The girl has short raven hair and lime green eye . She's a dragon . Her dragon side pop out . She turn to look at me . She wear a green shirt and a brown short .

" Are you ok ?" She held out her hand . That's when I felt my heart beat and a feeling of wanting to be with her .

" Ya , I'm fine ." I took her hand and stood up . I felt electrocuted when I touch her .

" Sorry about that , I didn't expect guest ." She said .

" No worries ." I said . Kiba fly in front of me and drop a ball . I look at it dumbfounded .

" Kiba wanted to play with you ." She laughed .

" Oh ok ." I took the ball and throw it . Kiba faster fly towards the direction .

" So what's your name ?" She asked .

" If you tell me yours then I'll tell you mine ." I smirked . She rolled her eyes .

" Weirdo , I'm Buttercup ."

" The name's Butch ."

I play with them for a while . Is a first time I met my match in sport . Damn that Buttercup for being so good in soccer . We been playing for hours I think and we're still tie .

" Buttercup ! Dinner !" Someone yelled .

" Coming !" Buttercup shouted . She pick up the ball and turn to me .

" See you tomorrow ?" She asked .

" I don't think so ." I said .

" You're going away ?" She asked .

" Ya ." I said .

" Oh ." She look down .

Kiba fly up to me and gave me a small ball . The ball is green with a big yellow star on it .

" Kiba want you to have the ball ." Buttercup said . I took the ball and pet Kiba on the head . I took Buttercup hand and kiss it .

" We'll meet again someday , Buttercup ." I gave her a smile . She blushed and then glared at me . I chuckled and ran off .

" I'll kick your butt next time we meet !" Buttercup shouted .

" Then you better start practicing !" I laughed . I ran all the way down the mountain into the forest . I look around to make sure Buttercup or anyone is there then I took out the Feather of Return . I smirked and wave it .

* * *

><p><strong><span>Blade P.O.V<span>**

I walk down the trail and saw some farm . It was quiet and peaceful . I look around the place . It was different from the Night world . I think is beautiful in a way but I still like the Night world .

" Look out !"

I turned forward just to be knock down by someone . I felt electrocuted .

" I'm so sorry , so , so sorry !" The girl stood up and help me up . The girl has short curly red hair and bright orange eye . She wear a white shirt with a orange ribbon on and a black skirt . She have a sling bag and she wear a big hat with goggle . I think she's an Alchemist .

" I'm sorry too ." I said .I felt my heart beat and the feeling of wanted to touch her . She's my mate .

" Well , here , have a Chocolate with orange cream cupcake . I'm sorry for knocking into you ." The girl dig her bag and took out a cupcake .

" Is an accident no worries ." I said .

" Just take it , is my first time making this but I can guarantee that is not poisonous ." She said and put the cupcake in my hand .

" Ok ." I said .

" Are you new or are you a traveler ? I never seen you around before ." The girl asked .

" I'm….a traveler ." I answered .

" You're young for a traveler ." The girl said .

" I love seeing the world with my own eyes ." I said . Suddenly the day got brighter , I squinted my eye since it was getting a lot brighter .

" Are you alright ?" The girl asked me .

" Yes , it just the light is hurting my eye ." I said .

" Wait a sec , I think I got just the thing ." The girl search her bag again and took out a all black glasses .

" Here , wear this." She handed me the glasses . I took it and wear it . The place seem a bit darker but clear . The girl is staring at me . I blushed .

" Can you see through it?" The girl asked .

" Yes ." I nod .

" It work !" The girl smile brightly .

" I have to get going now . Pengi and Pingu is waiting for their food , bye bye ." She said and walk pass me .

" Wait !" I grab her hand . She turned around and her fist almost connect with my face .

" Ah ! Sorry reflex ." She put down her fist and look down .

" No worries , I'm not hurt ." I said .

" So what do you want ?" She asked and tilted her head a little .

" Well..is…your name , Can I know you're name ?" I asked and felt my face heat up .

" Is Breeze , my name is Breeze ." She said with a bit of her cheek red .

" I'm Blade ." I said . I took her hand and kiss it . She blushed and pull down her hat to cover her face .

" Until we meet again Breeze ." I said and walk away .

I walk into a corn field and took out the Feather of Return . I smiled at the thought of my mate and wave it .

* * *

><p>Me : Yay ! I finish chapter 2 ! So who will be the first to get home ?<p>

Brick : I'm the oldest , of course is me .

Boomer : Me ! Me !

Butch : In your dream ! Of course is me .

Blade : No way is me !

Me : Well , maybe we can let the reader decide !

RRBZ : * Still in fight *

Me : * sighed * So read the next chapter to know which boy got home first ! and remember read and review !


	3. Chapter 3

Me : I'm back !

Blossom/Momoko : Finally !

Me : Sorry , got stuck a little .

Bubbles/Miyako : Is ok .

Me : Well , we got new guest !

Breeze/Marion : Wow , I think I know who's the guest .

Me : Don't say it , disclaimer !

Buttercup/Kaoru : Hinako29 does not own us or the RRBZ , she only own Marion , Blade and the story .

Me : On with the story .

* * *

><p><span><strong>Brick P.O.V<strong>

I wave the feather and was teleported back to my house , the Night world's castle .

" Yay , you're here !"

I look around the place . I'm in the study room and in front is my brother , Boomer .

" Boomer , I guess you're first ." I said .

" Yup ! Good bye 2 weeks chores !" Boomer pump his fist up in the air . Then someone appear .

" Hey Blade ." I said .

" Hey , You and Boomer are here that's mean Butch is the last one ." Blade smirk .

" You're right ! I can't wait to see his face ." I said .

" See what ?"

" Wah !" They all turn to see Butch standing there .

" Well , to see how your face react when you know that you're last ." Boomer said .

" Aw man ! I'm last !" Butch said .

" 2 weeks of chore for you ." I smirked .

" Good luck man ." Blade chuckled and pat him on the back .

" Whatever , let's go find mom and dad ." Butch said and we ran out from the study room . ( if you wondering why they're in the study room , that's because is they are in there before they went to find their mate .)

" Mommy ! Daddy ! We're back !" Boomer yelled as he run down the corridor . When we was about to turn a corner , we bump into someone .

" What the what !? Can't you watch where you're going !?" The girl has black hair with blue highlight . Her eyes glow red and behind her got a black cloud with thunder and lightning .

" Sorry Sis ." Blade said .

" Oh , is you guys ." The cloud behind her fade but she still have an annoyed face on and her eyes turned orange .

" So Serenon , where's mom and dad ?" Butch asked .

" They're in the living room ." Serenon said . Her eyes turn back to normal blue .

" Ok , Thank you sis." Boomer said .

" You're welcome little bro ." Serenon said . Suddenly she pinch her nose . Again her eyes turn orange .

" Butch , you're smelly !" Serenon said and glare at Butch . Butch laughed .

" Sorry , I was playing with my mate ." Butch said.

" Oh , you guys are getting mate already ?" Serenon asked . Her eyes turn back to blue .

" Ya , that's why we're gone for a few day ." I said.

" You're gone for a few day ? No wonder it was so quiet ." Serenon said and walk to the library .

" I sometime wonder how she's our sister ." Blade said . I wonder that too , how could a sister forgot her own brothers .

" Me too ." Boomer said .

" I remember Mother and Father are making her the next demon queen , I can't imagine her having the crown ." I said .

" She's aggressive but Louis can hold her down !" Blade said . Louis is Serenon's soulmate . He's really calm and nice .

" Ya , Louis is really nice ." Boomer said . We then walk to the living room . We walk to a big brown door and open it . We walk in and saw mother and father sitting there talking to each other and having tea .

" Mama , Papa !" Blade said .

" Boys ! You're back !" Mother stood up and hug us . I hate to admit it but I like being hug by Mother , it have a safe and comfy feelings . Butch like it too but he doesn't admit it .

" Butch , you're smelly ." Mother said .

" Now I'm sure that Serenon is our sister ." I said .

" So who's you're mate ?" Mother asked .

" They're people of the Day world ." Boomer said .

" What !?" Father said and break his glass .

" What's wrong with them being people of the Day world ?" Butch said .

" This is getting worst ." Father said while massaging the bridge of his nose . Mother went beside him and held his hand . I never saw father look so troubled .

" What's wrong ?" I asked .

" Boys , let me tell you a story ." Father motioned us to come nearer . We did and Father started telling us a story .

* * *

><p><strong>~Day world~<strong>

The 4 girls walk towards the castle to attend their first meeting .

" Finally ! Our first meeting !" Blossom said .

" Yes , I'm so excited ." Bubbles said .

" Ya , yippee ." Buttercup said sarcastically .

" Buttercup , the meeting is not so bad , it just we have to listen to all the elder talking ." Breeze said .

" Yes and we get to meet all the leader of the clan ." Blossom said .

" It will be so great ." Bubbles said . They arrive in front of the gate . There's 2 guards standing there .

" Hello mister , we're here to attend the Meeting ." Blossom said .

" Name please ." One of the guards said .

" I'm Blossom ."

" I'm Bubbles ."

" Buttercup ."

" Breeze ."

" The meeting is the teal coloured door on the second floor ." The guards said and let the gate open .

" Thank you ." Bubbles smiled and they walk into the castle .

" This place is beautiful ." Blossom said . The place has a glass chandelier . There are a red carpet that go straight to the throne . Then a girl fly towards them .

The girl have white wing and long pink hair and purple hair . There's a golden halo on top of her head .

" Hello , You must be Blossom , Bubbles , Buttercup and Breeze ." The angel said .

" Yes ." The girls said and nod their head .

" I'm Haruchii , the next heir to becoming the ruler of the Day world ." The angel giggled . " Come on , I'll show you to the meeting room ." Haruchii lead us to the room .

The meeting room has a big round table where the leaders sit . There's different colour chair place around the table

" Each chair represent each clan .The white chair is Angel , the red chair is Fairy , the orange chair is Witch , the yellow is Elf , the green chair is Dragon , the blue chair is Mermaid , the indigo chair is White mage , the purple chair is Beast and the apricot chair for Nymph ." Haruchii explained .

" This is amazing ." Breeze said . The place has glass ceilings and a beautiful drawing on the walls . There're 4 girls standing beside the round table .

" Girls , meet the other leader's children from the other clan ." Haruchii said .

" Hi , I'm Iris , I'm an elf ." The first girl said . The girl have light brown hair that is long to her waist and green eyes . She have 2 cute pink butterfly ribbon pin on her hair and she have pointy ears.

" Hi I'm Blossom , I'm a fairy ." Blossom smiled .

" Hi ! I'm Maylu , I'm a white mage." The other girl said . She have short red hair and brown eyes . She wear a white cape and a white hat .

" Hi ! I'm Bubbles , I'm a mermaid ." Bubbles giggled .

" The name is Sonia , I'm a beast ." The girl beside Maylu said. She have short violet hair and light greens eyes . She have violet ears and tail .

" I'm Buttercup , I'm a dragon ." Buttercup smirked and fist bump her .

" Hello , I'm Sileen , I'm a nymph ." The girl standing in front of Breeze said . She have silver long hair and browns eyes . She have a feathery wing .

" Nice to meet you , I'm Breeze , I'm an Alchemist ." Breeze said with a small smile . Suddenly many small animal rush in the castle and jump into their owner .

" Momo !" Blossom said and hug her unicorn .

" Octi !" Bubbles said and make a small water bubble for her flying octopus .

" Kiba !" Buttercup said and cuddle her griffin .

" Pingu ! Pengi !" Breeze said and pat her penguins head .

" Tsubasa ." Iris said and hug her pegasus .

" Giru !" Maylu said and let her flying fish land on her hand .

" Raion !" Sonia said and pat her lion .

" Tori ." Sileen said andlet her bird land on one of her finger .

" Aw…! Your pet look so cute !" Blossom said as she pat Iris pegasus .

" Thanks , yours look cute too ." Iris said .

" Giru look cute ." Bubbles said and made another water bubble .

" Thanks Octi is really cute too ." Maylu said as she let Giru went into the water bubble .

" I bet Kiba is stronger than Raion ." Buttercup smirked .

" Oh no , Raion is definitely stronger than Kiba ." Sonia said and they let their pet got into a friendly fight .

" Tori is really cheerful ." Breeze asked as she saw Tori flying around the place .

" Yes , she's always this cheery so does Pingu and Pengi ." Sileen giggled as Pingu and Pengi were looking through the furniture with their eyes sparkle .

" Welcome , young leader ." A lady come up to us . She have long teal hair and purple eye . Her wings is white with slightly purple beside her is a boy with dark green hair and dark green eyes . His wing is white with a bit green .

" Mommy ! Daddy !" Haruchii giggled .

" Hi Miyu , Hi Dai !" The girls said . Miyu smiled at them while Dai fist bump Buttercup and Breeze and high five Blossom and Bubbles .

" Hey girls , haven't seen you for a long time ." Dai said .

" That's because you were out doing work all the time and doesn't have the time to visit us." Buttercup frowned . Dai pat her head .

" We just very busy , I'll visit you girls when we're free ok ?" Dai said . Buttercup punch his arm .

" You better come ." Buttercup smirked . Miyu eye suddenly widen and grab Buttercup right hand .

" Where did you get this !?" Miyu asked with a frightening expression as she show Buttercup hand that have a mark on it .

" I…I don't know ." Buttercup said . The mark is a buttercup flower .

" The girls have them too ." Dai said as he show Miyu . Blossom right hand have a cherry blossom mark. Bubbles left hand have a sunflower mark. Breeze left hand have tiger lily mark .

" Miyu , what's wrong?" Blossom asked .

"…..you have been marked ." Miyu said.

" Marked by what ?" Iris asked .

" Demons." Dai said .

" What !?" The girls shouted .

" But we didn't go near the Myterious forest !" The girls said together . The Mysterious forest is a forest that link Night world and Day world . Many troll , goblins and black mage live there so is very dangerous .

" Did you meet anyone new ?" Miyu asked . The girls put on their thinking face . Iris , Maylu , Sonia and Sileen eye widen .

" I meet one when I was walking back home ." Breeze said .

" I meet one in the Wondorous forest meadow ." Blossom said.

" I meet one in the Wondorous forest lake ." Bubbles said .

" I meet one on the mountain of my house ." Buttercup said .

" Did you gave him anything ?" Dai asked . This time , Iris , Maylu , Sonia and Sileen gulped .

"The boy I met squinted his eye when the day gone bright so I gave him a sun glasses I made ." Breeze said .

" The boy said the light is hurting him so I gave him a cloak ." Blossom said .

" The boy I met fell down and hurt himself so I heal him and gave him my handkerchief ." Bubbles said .

" The boy was leaving but Kiba wanted to play with him again so Kiba gave him a ball ." Buttercup said .

Miyu and Dai sighed . The girls gave a confused face .

" Girls , the boys you met are demons and they marked you to be their mate ." Dai said.

" What!?" The girls shouted even Iris , Maylu , Sonia and Sileen .

" But Brick is so nice !"

" Boomer doesn't look like a demon !"

" Butch doesn't pummel me or Kiba !"

" Blade was polite not rude !"

" Girls , don't judge a book by its cover ." Miyu said .

" But…but…" The girls said but was cut off .

" I'm sending you girls to a safer place ." Dai said . The girls was about to debate but was cut off again .

" Urm….Miyu , Dai ." Iris , Maylu , Sonia and Sileen said .

" What is it dear ?" Miyu said.

" We're kinda got mark too ." Iris said . The girls show their hand . Iris left hand got a iris flower mark . Maylu right hand got a forget-me-not flower mark . Sonia left hand got a clover flower mark . Sileen right hand got a daisy flower mark .

" How ?" Miyu asked .

" I met a boy when I was training ." Iris said .

" I met him when I was gathering ingredient for mommy healing potion ." Maylu said .

" I was playing with Raion and met him ." Sonia said .

" I was helping an injured animal and met him ." Sileen said .

" And what did you give him ?" Miyu asked .

" The necklace I made , so we can sword duel again ." Iris said .

" My drawing since he said he likes to draw ." Maylu said .

" Raion gave him his frisbee so they can play again ." Sonia said .

" I gave him my little emergency first aid kit since he's easily got himself hurt ." Sileen said .

" I guess you all are going to hiding ." Dai said.

" You girls go pack your stuff and return here as soon as you can , I'll inform some guards and I'll explain everything to your parents ." Miyu said .

" But Miyu , is demons that bad ?" Bubbles asked . Miyu was quiet at first then she put a hand on Bubbles shoulder .

" They are a very bad people ." Miyu said with sadness in her eyes . Bubbles nod her head .

The girls went out of the castle back to their home to pack their stuff . Dai stared out of the window and looked at the Day world .

" Mommy , Daddy , do they really have to go ?" Haruchii asked .

" Yes , they have to , for their safety ." Miyu said .

" Ok ." Haruchii looked out the window .

" Haruchii , let's go back to the library and learn more about the Day world ok ?" Miyu asked .

" Ok !" Haruchii said and they fly out of the room .

" I'll never let my people to be taken by the demons ." Dai said to himself .

* * *

><p>Me : Done ! And guys , welcome our new guest ! First , the MPGZ and the MRBZ !<p>

MPGZ&MRBZ : Hi !

PPGZ&RRBZ : You're here again ! * Run to hug them *

Me : And the next guests is my sisters ! Meet Haruchii and Serenon !

Serenon : Hi again !

Haruchii : Hi hi ! * giggled *

Everyone : Hi !

Me : And lastly welcome Serenon's boyfriend Louis !

Louis : Hey .

Everyone : Hi !

Me : That's enough for our guest . Like always , I do not own the MRBZ and the MPGZ , they belong to IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 , he only own the team idea not the character . Oh , Haruchii belongs to my big sister . She have deviantart but don't have a fanfiction account . Her devianart name is Haruka28 .Anyway read and review . :D


	4. Chapter 4

Me : Hi ! I'm back !

Blossom/Momoko : You're late again .

Me : Sorry , is school holiday but I have to help my parents with the shop and I got distracted with some game .

The orange : Game ? * eye sparkle *

Iris/Airisu : Oh~! What kind of game ?

Me : The horror kind ! * lighting strike *

Maylu/Meiru&Bubbles/Miyako : Ek-! * hug each other *

Buttercup/Kaoru : That sound interesting .

Me : Is really fun but scary and I'm scared when I went to sleep . I kept telling my sister not to turn off the lights when she go to sleep before me but she kept closing it . * glare at Serenon *

Serenon : Hey , is a habit .

Me : Whatever . Disclaimer .

Bubbles/Miyako : Hinako29 does not own all the people , she only own Marion , Blade and the story .

Me : The MPGZ and MRBZ belongs to IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 , he only own the team idea not the character . So enjoy the the story ~!

* * *

><p><strong>~Night world castle ~<strong>

" So boys , here how's the story goes ."

_A long time ago , magical creature and humans live as one until the humans started to become greedy and wanted to take over the world . The humans enslave and kill the magical creatures to prove that they are worthy of taking over the world . Finally , the magical creatures unite and stop the humans for taking over their world . So that's how the Night world and the Day world is form . The Night world is rule by the demons also known as the devils and the creature of the dark live there while the Day world is rule by angel and the creature of the light live there . Some human live in the Day world , some live in the Night world . _

" Dad , we learn this from history already !" Butch said .

" Ya , and later they thought they can live in peace but the vampire is still not happy about the humans for killing their kind . They kidnap the humans and turn them into their slave or food ." Blade said .

" I know but there's more ." Their father , Dio said and continue the story .

_The angel ask for the demons help but they decline . The angels was angry at the demons and think that they are some selfish and heartless beast so they ban the people of the Night world to have any contact with them ._

" What !? Why didn't you offer any help !?" Boomer said .

" That's because…..Your mother , Ley was pregnant with you kids and the vampires was near the castle , I couldn't send troops to the Day world ." Dio said .

" So what happen ?" Blade asked .

**Dio P.O.V**

_Flashback _

" _Dio ! Why didn't you send help to the Day world !?" Ley come in the study room ._

" _Ley , You're pregnant ! You shouldn't walk around !" I said and poof out a chair for her to sit down ._

" _Whatever ! Just tell me why you didn't help the Day world ! They're in danger !" Ley said and ignore the chair ._

" _Ley , you're pregnant , I can't let you fight and we need more soldier to protect the castle since they want to take over the Night world ." I said _

" _I can still fight !" _

" _No ! You have to protect the babies !" I said and force her to sit down . She was about to arguing when a soldier come rushing in . The soldier have injuries . There's cuts everywhere and he lose an arm ._

" _Sir , the vampires has come in !" The soldier said and coughed ._

" _I'll be right there . Mei ! Heal him !" I said and run out ._

" _Yes sir ." A girl with short blue hair come out and started healing the soldier ._

" _Dio ! Wait !" Ley stood up but I stop her ._

" _No , Mei don't let her come out unless there's vampire in this room ." I said ._

" _Yes , sir ." Mei replied and I run out of the room . I can hear Ley cursing and screaming but I didn't stop . I run to the battle scene with my horn and tail come out and my eyes turn red with black ._

_There are many vampires but my soldier didn't retreat . I sent a blue purple beam to the vampires , making holes in their chest ._

" _Nobody invade my castle ." I said in a monotone voice and charged towards them . I rip one of the vampire head and kick another one on the stomach sending it hitting the wall making his head stick in the wall . I then attack another one by ripping off his heart and squish it making the blood shot around the place and having same splash to my face ._

" _Long time no see Dio , still have the move huh ?" I turned around to the sound ._

" _Betty ." I growled at the woman in front of me . She have a pale skin and yellow eyes . Her hair is long and black . She smirk making her fang visible ._

" _Why wouldn't you help me kill all the human after what they done to us ?" Betty asked and glared at me ._

" _Revenge isn't the answer Betty , you can still stop ."_

" _Never , if you wouldn't join me , I guess I'll take over this world by force ." She said and charged at me . I stuck out my wings and dodge the attack by flying up . I pulled out my sword and charged at her ._

" _I don't attack lady but you're an exception ." I said and slice her . She growled and pulled out her scythe . _

_I shoot bluish purple flame at her . She wield her scythe and send 3 curve slashes at me . I dodge it and slash her . She block it with her scythe and kick me but I dodge it and kick her on the stomach making her hitting the ground hard . I point the sword at her neck ._

" _Surrender now , I'll spare your life ." I said . She smirked ._

" _Are you sure you'll kill me ?" She said and she look behind me . I turned around and saw someone holding my 3 years old daughter , Serenon . _

" _Daddy !" Serenon said with her teary blue eyes . The man holding Serenon smirked and held a knife pointing Serenon neck ._

" _You heartless monster ." I hissed . _

" _Thank you for the compliment ." Betty laughed and stab me with a dagger . I coughed out some blood ._

" _DADDY ! HOW COULD YOU HURT DADDY !?" Serenon screamed . I saw her eyes turn red and some thunder and lightning come out . The lightning shock the man holding her making him dropped her . Serenon stuck out her wing , tail and horn and fly . Her power has finally awaken ._

" _You little brat !" The man try to catch her but she fly up and kick his face ._

" _You're a mean fucking asshole !" Serenon shouted and stuck out her tongue . I have to stop Ley from cursing in front of her . I was too concentrated on Serenon and forgot about Betty until she punch me in the face ._

" _Did you forgot that your opponent is me ?" Betty smirked ._

" _You Bitch ." I growled and I shoot a laser beam at her . She reflect it with her scythe and attack me . I fly up and we got into a sword duel . It was a hard battle but then I found a spot and I quickly slashed her making a big cut on her arm ._

" _Urgh !" Betty drop her scythe and quickly hold her injuries ._

" _Lady Betty !" A vampire said ._

" _Oh no ! Vampires ! Retreat !" Another vampire said . All the vampire carry the casualties and leave the castle._

" _This isn't over yet Demon King ! I'll be back ! " Betty hissed and took off . _

" _And I'll be ready ." I said and glare at them . Serenon stop beside me , I saw she's holding something ._

" _Serenon , what are you holding ?" Serenon look at me and drop the thing ._

" _The man's arm ." Serenon said and shrugged . _

" _Oh ." Then I heard someone yelling ._

" _Dio ! Serenon ! Are you guys ok ?" Ley fly towards us and she kneel down in front of Serenon ._

" _Oh my baby ! Are you ok dear ?"_

" _I'm ok mommy and look I have my powers now !" Serenon giggled and fly up ._

" _Yup and she beat up her first baddies !" I said but then Ley hit me on the arm ._

" _You let our 3 years old daughter fight !? Are you out of your mind !?" Ley screamed and hit me continuously ._

" _Hold on ! Babe ! Stop being angry ! Let me explain !" I try to dodge her hit but is hard ._

" _Mommy ! Is not daddy fault ! Is the meanie that kidnap me !" Serenon fly up and hold Ley arm ._

" _You got kidnap ! Who's the fucking bastard that try to kidnap my baby !?" Ley said and fire come out of her arm ._

" _He's gone and there's his arm." I said and point to the arm ._

" _Serenon rip it from his body ?" Ley asked ._

" _Ya ! I crush that fucking bastard !" Serenon squealed and twirl ._

" _I'm so proud of you !" Ley hug her . " But I'm not happy that you said bad words ." _

" _You're the one that curse and make her curse with you ." I said and earn another hit from Ley ._

" _Ow !" I pouted and make a hurt face . Ley roll her eyes ._

" _My lord ! A letter from Day World !" A soldier come in with a letter . I take it and read it . I was shocked from the news ._

_**From today on , people of Night world is forbid to go in Day world .**_

_**Sign , **_

_**Ruler of Day world , Dai and Miyu .**_

_I crush the letter and burned it . I walk to grab my coat ._

" _I'm going to the Day world ." I said ._

" _Are you sure My Lord ? The place is fill with vampires and they might attack the castle again when you're gone !" The soldier said and stop me from going to the Day world ._

" _I….i…" I looked from my pregnant wife , Ley to my daughter , Serenon ._

" _I'll just write letter to them . Now just clean up this mess ." I put back my coat and walk into my study room ._

_I wrote many letters to Dai but he rejected all of them but I never stop writing ._

_End of Flashback _

**No one P.O.V**

"….So that's why it was bad that you're mate is a people of Day world . It might start a war ." Dio said . The boys was shocked and their mouth hang open wide . Then Serenon come in . She look from Dio to Ley then to the boys .

" You told them the story ?" Serenon asked .

" Yup ." Ley said and sip her tea .

" That explain the stupid look ." Serenon sit down beside Ley and open the TV .

" So dad , what are we going to do ?" Butch asked .

" I'll talk to Dai , if we can't solve it then you have to take the girls by force ." Dio said .

" But won't that lead to war like you said ?" Blade said .

" But if you don't have your mate by your side when you turn 17 , you boys might go berserk and things will go much worse ." Dio said .

" You mean we will go rampage around the world just to get our mate ?" Brick asked .

" Yes , that's why we never leave each other too far away ." Ley said .

" Oh…but won't it affect us now ?" Boomer asked .

" Well , not yet since you're still growing up ." Dio said .

" Oh ." The boys said together .

" Well , is time for you boys to go to rest ." Ley said and stood up .

" Aw….but we're not tired ." The boys said .

" You will be tomorrow since we're going to start real training ." Ley said and pushed them out from the room leaving Serenon and Dio alone .

" Serenon ." Dio started .

" What is it dad ?" Serenon asked .

" We're going to the Day world so go get ready and come back here in 10 minutes ." Dio said and stood up .

" Ok…" Serenon sighed and walk out of the room leaving Dio alone .

" Why must you make things so difficult Dai ?" Dio said and took out a old picture of 2 boys . One with green hair and white wing beside him is a boy with red hair and demon wing . The boy with green hair is carrying a ball and the other boy have his hand around his shoulder . They are smiling happily .

* * *

><p><strong>~At Day world's castle gate ~<strong>

" Are the girls here yet ?" Dai said and landed beside Miyu .

" No , not yet ." Miyu said and look around . Dai sighed and look around then he spot someone they wanted to met .

" Tia , you're here !" Miyu said with a smile . The woman walk up to them . She have long teal hair tied into 2 straight low pigtails . She have a serious face on but when she saw Miyu her face soften a bit .

" Hi Miyu...…..Dai ." Tia gave a small smile to Miyu but then her face changed when she glance at Dai .

" Tia ." Dai nodded to her .

" So are the girls here ?" Tia asked .

" They're….." Miyu said but got cut off .

" We're here !" Blossom , Bubbles , Buttercup and Breeze said hopping of their carriage . Blossom have a big luggage floating behind her with pink sparkle. Bubbles hold her big…..I mean huge luggage floating in a big water bubble . Buttercup have a normal size luggage and Breeze have her normal sling bag . Their pets is beside them .

" Breeze , where's you're luggage ?" Blossom asked . Breeze point to her sling bag .

" You put everything in there !? How !?" Buttercup asked . Breeze open her bag showing a black hole like thing .

" Wow , If only I have a closet like that ." Bubbles said .

" Sorry we're late !" There's come Iris , Maylu , Sonia and Sileen . Iris hold one big luggage with two hand . Maylu have a huge luggage with wheel . Sonia and Sileen have a normal size luggage like Buttercup . Their pets is also beside them .

" Hi !" The girls said to each other .

" Now all of you girls are here , I'm telling you where you'll be going and some small rules ." Dai said in a serious tone .

" Ok…." The girls nodded their head .

" I'm sending you to a small village in Cottonia , the country rich in making cloth ." Dai said .

" But that's very far away from here ." Blossom said .

" That's the point , so the demons can't reach you ." Miyu said .

" Don't worry , Tia will be taking care of you girls ." Dai said and gestured his hand to Tia .

" Nice to meet you , I'm Tia ." Tia said .

" Hi Tia ." The girls bow .

" Ok , so girls there are 3 rules I want you to obey , so listen good and listen well ." Dai said . The girls nodded their head .

" Rule number 1 , never let people saw your mark ." Dai said . Miyu make 8 gloves appear .

" Here , wear this all the time , never take it off ." Miyu handed them the gloves . Blossom and Iris take the pink one , Maylu and Bubbles take the blue one , Buttercup and Sonia take the green one , Sileen and Breeze take the orange one .

" Does that mean we can't take it off when we take a bath ?" Maylu asked .

" Yes you can but never when there's other people around ." Dai said .

" Oh ok ." Malyu said and they wear the glove .

" Number 2 , don't go alone into the woods , there might be ogre , troll , goblins or worse like vampire and demons ." Miyu said . The girls nodded again .

" Number 3 , never let people know your true identity , that's mean you can't use your real name ." Dai said .

" But what name are we going to use ?" Bubbles asked .

" That I got it cover ." Miyu said .

" Blossom will go by the name Momoko , Bubbles will be Miyako , Buttercup will be Kaoru , Breeze will go by the name Marion ." Miyu said .

" And Iris will be Airisu , Maylu will go by the name Meiru , Sonia will go by the name Misora lastly Sileen will be Asenta , got it ?" Dai said . Again , the girls nodded and write down their name .

" Now you must get going now , we wasted too much time ." Dai said and make a 2 carriage appear .

" These carriage will take you to your destination Blossom , Iris , Bubbles and Maylu on one carriage , Buttercup , Sonia , Breeze , Sileen and Tia on the others , now go and becareful ." Miyu said . The girls went to said good bye to their parents and went on the carriage . Haruchii fly down stopping them .

" Girls wait !" Haruchii rush to them .

" What is it Haruchii ?" Iris asked .

" Here , something to protect you ." Haruchii hand them a star pendant .

" Thank you Haruchii ." The girls said . Bubbles and Maylu gave her a hug .

" We'll miss you !" The girls wave good bye and went in the carriage . Miyu walk up to Tia .

" Take good care of them Tia ." Miyu said with sorrow in her eyes .

" I will , I won't let anything bad happen to them ." Tia said and they hug .

" I'll miss you ." Miyu said .

" I'll miss you too ." Tia said and they let each other go . Tia walk into the carriage and it took off . Dai and Miyu watch the carriage until it disappeared from their sight . Suddenly Miyu sense something .

" Dai ." Miyu look towards Dai .

" What is it ?" Dai look at Miyu .

" It seem like we're getting 2 unexpected guests ." Miyu said .

"...Dio" Dai eyes fill with mixed feelings , anger , sadness , betrayal and…..**revenge** .

* * *

><p>Me : That's all ! I''m sorry is late but I just felt a little stuck .<p>

Haruchii : Oh ! Don't forget distracted from the insane game !

Me : Is not insane is interesting !

Haruchii : Just stop playing that game or you'll keep scaring yourself .

Me : I'm not scared !

Butch : * close the light *

Me : Ah-! Don't kill me Lady in Red !

Butch : * open the light * And you said you're not scared .

Brick : And I'm not a lady . * he's standing beside me *

Me : Ok...well...readers...read and review .


	5. Chapter 5

Me : I'm here...

Blossom/Momoko : Hi , woah , you look tired .

Me : I'm always tired .

Serenon : Yup , tired from work and she's have been up till 1 am typing story and looking through deviantart .

Brick : No wonder she's look so tired .

Haruchii : Yup and here's a video of her deciding to go to sleep , is really funny . * giggle *

_The video_

_Me : I'll stop here is getting late . * click off Microsoft Words and show deviantart* oh this look pretty .* start clicking *_

_1 hour later _

_Me : What ! 1 am already , I should...Oh ! This look cute . * keep on clicking *_

_30 minutes later _

_Me : Ah ! Is 1.30 a.m. already !? I really have to sleep now ! * close deviantart and saw new fanfic .* Just one story won't hurt right ? * start reading * _

_30 minutes later _

_Me :Ok no more I really have to sleep now . * finally close laptop and went to sleep *_

_End of video ._

Everyone except me : *Laugh *

Serenon : This never gets old .

Me : Ya , ya whatever now disclaimer .* frown *

Haruchii : Hinako does not own us she only own Breeze , Blade and this story !

Serenon : * read from the card * The MPGZ and the MRBZ belongs IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 , he only own the team idea not the character . Why must the name be so long ?

Me : You can always just say Ice or Icebat right ? Well ! Enjoy the story!

Serenon : * sighed *

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 <strong>

The girls arrive at the small village in Cottonia . The carriage carry them to a small hill with a big house there . They hop off the carriage and the carriage disappeared magically .

" So we're living here now huh ?" Blossom said .

" Ya Bloss….I mean Momoko ." Breeze said . Bubbles drop her big…I mean huge luggage and her mouth hang wide open .

" We're…living in that !?" Bubbles said and point to the big house .

" Yes ." Tia answered . The cottage is big with grey brick . It look a little rusty and old . Suddenly a piece of wood fell down from the house . Bubbles and Maylu looks like they're gonna faint .

" Well , it look bad on the outside maybe the inside won't be that bad ." Iris said and open the door . Rats run out and dust fly out . All of them cough a few time .

" Wah ! Spider !" Buttercup yelled and fly up a little showing her dragon wing . Breeze took out her cannon and point at the spider . Tia stop them .

" Remember the rules , you cannot let people know your true identity ." Tia warned both of them . Buttercup keep her wing and Breeze put back her cannon into her sling bag .

" Now , we just need to clean the house and repair a few part and is going to be easy since we all got magic ." Tia said .

" But didn't you said we can't use our magic because it might reveal our true identity ?" Sonia said .

" You can only use little magic that does not cause big commotion like the canon , now come on let's fix this house ." Tia said and walk into the house .

" This is going to be a long day ." Sileen said . Blossom make some broom appear while Breeze took out a machine . The machine is round and flat on the bottom with 4 wheel and a long tube .

" What's that ?" Sileen asked and poke the machine with the broom .

" Is a machine I made , it suck away the dust in a very fast speed ." Breeze said . ( is a vacuum cleaner so let's just pretend she make it . )

" Does that mean we don't need the broom ?" Maylu asked .

" I don't know , I haven't really test it out yet ." Breeze said .

" I hope it work so we don't have to sweep ." Buttercup said .Breeze turn it on and some spark come out and sucking sound is heard .

" I think it work !" Sonia said . Breeze push the machine into the house and it started to suck away the dusts on its own .

" Yay ! It work now we don't have to work so hard !" Bubbles said and they run into the house .

Breeze's machine suck away the spider web and dusts . Bubbles bring in the water and they all clean the place . Tia , Blossom , Sileen and Buttercup clean the ceilings while the others clean the floor and some of the old furniture that was left in the house . Later they went to choose their room .

Blossom share room with Iris , Bubbles share room with Maylu , Buttercup share room with Sonia , Breeze share room with Sileen and Tia's room is at the ground floor . They move their stuff in the room and decorate it .

_After a few hour _

" That was tiring ." Buttercup said and all the girls jumped on the couch and sighed .

" Yup ." Sonia said .

" I still can't believe we're going to live here ." Bubbles said and look at the mark .

" But you have to and all because we got mark by demons ." Breeze said .

" Is demons really that bad ?" Iris said.

" I heard of some tales about demons , it was pretty scary ." Maylu said .

" What about them ?" Buttercup asked .

" Well , there's one that said they trick people into making a deal with them and if they broke their part of their deal they'll hunt you down and eat you !" Maylu said . Bubbles squeaked and hug Breeze .

" Oh ! I heard another one , is that not only vampire capture humans to be slave , demons did that too but they capture all kind of people and make them do all their dirty work." Sileen said . All the girl gasped .

" But are they all true ?" Blossom asked .

" Yes they are ." Tia said startling the girls .

" Tia-!" The girls said .

" Go clean yourself up and we're heading to the village market to get some supply ." The girls jump off the couch and grunt .

* * *

><p><strong><em>~ The Night world castle ~<em>**

**Dio P.O.V**

I wear my coat and waited for my daughter Serenon and my wife , Ley .

" What took them so long ?" I tapped my foot impatiently .

" Dad , we're here ." Serenon and Ley come in .

" Finally !" I said . Serenon look at me like I'm an alien or what .

" Dad , is only been 5 minutes ." Ley rolled her eyes .

" But it felt like forever , now come on ." I said and walk out of the living room . Serenon sighed while Ley shrugged . I rolled my eyes and fly to the study room . Ley floated to the mirror and make a portal appear . We walk into the portal and appear in the Day world castle .

* * *

><p><em><strong>The boys .<strong>_

" I'm bored ." Brick said looking up the ceiling .

" Me too ." Butch said throwing the ball to the wall . It bounce back and he throw it again and again and again .

" Mama , Papa and Serenon went out to the Day world , I really want to go there again ." Blade said

" Me too ." Boomer said while hugging his T-rex doll . They all sighed .

" Hey cousin !" The boys all turned to the direction and saw 4 boys standing by the door with a big grin . The boys face lit up and jump towards their cousin .

" Chaud !" Brick said to the boy with white hair and black underneath and blue eyes .

" Lan ! I miss you !" Boomer hug a boy with brown hair and brown eyes that has a blue bandanna .

" Geo !" Butch said and fist bump a boy with brown hair and brown eyes .

" Tylio nice to see you again !" Blade said and high five the boy with dark black hair .

" Is good to see you guys too !" Geo said .

" So how was your trip to find your mate ?" Chaud asked .

" It was ok , what about yours ?" Brick said .

" It was fine too ." Chaud said .

" So who is your mate ?" Tylio asked .

" My mate is Blossom , a fairy ."

" My mate is Bubbles , a mermaid ."

" Mine is Buttercup , a dragon ."

"And mine is Breeze , an alchemist ."

" That's cool ." Chaud said .

" What about you ? Who is your mate ?" Brick asked .

" My mate is Iris , an elf." Chair said coolly.

" Mine is Maylu , a white mage ." Lan said with a smile .

" Mine is Sonia , a beast ." Geo said with a smirk .

" And my mate is Sileen , a nymph ." Tylio said and started day dreaming .

" Wow , all of our mate is from the Day world !" Boomer said with a big smile .

" Ya , and mom freak out after she heard about it ." Geo said and rolled his eyes .

" We have the same reaction from dad too and he told us a story about it ." Butch and shrugged .

" Same here ." Geo said.

" Father and Mother went to the Day world to have a talk with the rulers of the Day world ." Brick said.

" Hm….I wonder how the talk will go ." Chaud said

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back to Dio P.O.V<strong>

We walk through the portal and appear in the Day world castle .

" Now to find Dai ." I said and look around .

" I'm right here Dio ." I turned around and saw a familiar green hair angel .

" Hey , Dai , Miyu ." I smiled awkwardly . It's been years since I last saw him .

" Dio , Ley ." Dai said with a glare . Miyu stood beside him with an angel with pink hair and purple eyes .

" Is that Haruchii ?" I said .

" Yes , she is ." Miyu said calmly. Haruchii bow .

" Nice to meet you , who are you ?"Haruchii said .

" I'm Dio ." I said with a smile .

" I'm Ley and this is my daughter Serenon ." Ley said and Serenon just said a simple 'hey'

" Haruchii , why don't you show Serenon around while I have a little talk with them ." Dai said . Haruchii nod and walk out the room with Serenon who have a really bored face .

* * *

><p><span><strong>Serenon P.O.V<strong>

Oh great , I'm stuck with a idiotic angel . Yay .

" So you're Serenon right ?" The angel asked with a smile . What's her name again ? Haru ? Haruka ? Oh right ! Haruchii .

" Ya ."

" So what are you ? Fairy ? Beast ? Nymph ?" Haruchii asked .

" I'm a demon ." I answered .Haruchii gasped and walk a few step back .

" What ?" I raised an eye brow at her .

" Daddy said demons are evil and told me to not go near one but you don't look evil ." Haruhii tilted her head a little .

" Demons evil ? Are you serious ?" I said in annoyance . Haruchii nodded . I rolled my eyes .

" Where did you heard that from ?" I asked .

" My daddy ." I raised an eye brow .

" What did he tell you about the demons ?" I asked .

" Well , he said demons are heartless and selfish and they can devoured other people soul ." Haruchii put on a thinking face . Demons devour other people soul ? Ya , right ! Lies , these are all lies .

" What else did he tell you ?"

" He did say that demons always wanted revenge and are very mean and sneaky but you seem like a pretty nice person ." Haruchii said .

" Your dad seem to have a lot of explaining to do ." I said with my right eye twitching .

" You mean he lie to me ?" Haruchii have a shocked face on . I nodded .

" But this can't be true ! I…I… have been living in lies !?" Haruchii said with teary eyes . I sweatdropped .

" I didn't mean he always lie to you maybe he just lie to you about us demons ." I said . Haruchii calmed down .

" What about the vampires ? Are those true ?" Haruchii asked .

" I think those are true , since vampires did attack our castle ." I said .

" So , you mean the demons didn't send help to us is not because they are heartless and selfish ?" Haruchii asked .

" Duh ! My mom is pregnant and the castle is attack so we can't send in help because we were almost outnumbered by the vampires ."

" That's make much more sense ."

" So you believe me ?" I asked

" Of course ! Why wouldn't I ?" Haruchii giggled .

" Are you sure Dai is your dad ?"

" Yes , why wouldn't he be my dad ?"

" Well , he seem so angry and you seem so happy go lucky ."

" Well , I spend more time with Mommy and in the library I guess I didn't really got influence by Daddy and Daddy seem to be more distance now ." Haruchii look down . I gently pat her back .

" I'm sorry I ask ." I said . Haruchii look up and gave me a smile .

" No worries , I have a question ." Haruchii said .

" Shot ."

" Why did your eyes always change colour ?"

" Oh , is a demon thing , I inherited one of my ancestor special power and it involve my emotion so ya , my eyes change colour once I experience some emotion ." I answered .

" Cool ! So what colour mean what emotion ?" Haruchii asked with her eye sparkle .

" Well , red mean angry , orange mean annoyed ,yellow mean happy , green mean jealous , purple mean sad , pink mean love and black mean I'm furious ." I answered .

" Oh , so blue is your normal eye colour ." Haruchii said .

" Yup ." I said while making a pop sound at the end .

" That's a very interesting fact about you ." Haruchii giggled .

" What about you ? What interesting things to know about you ?" I asked .

" Hm…..well…I can make shooting star and…I can't lie ." Haruchii said .

" Seriously ? You can't lie ?" I said . Haruchii nod .

" Ok , let me test you if you are really telling the truth ." I smirk .

" How ?" Haruchii asked with her head tilted a little .

" Well , when I asked you who are you or what are you , you have to answer something like ' I'm a three legged monster' or something ." I said .

" I don't know if I can do it or not ." Haruchii said with a nervous expression .

" So , who are you ?"

" I'm Haruchii of course ." Haruchii replied in a sec .

" You specifically can't lie…" I said .

" That's what I said ! I can't lie ."

" Or you're just plain dumb ." I said which earned a pout from Haruchii .

" That's a mean thing to say ." Haruchii frowned while I smirked .

Suddenly we heard some shouting and we rush to the scene .

* * *

><p><em>Before the shouting happened .<em>

**Dio P.O.V**

" So how are you Dai ?" I said .

" What did you want Dio ?" Dai glared at me .

" Can't I visit my old friend ?" I said trying to lighten the mood .

" There's no way you come here just to visit me after what you have done ." Dai said with a scowl .

" We come here to talk about some business ." Ley said stepping up .

" If you talking about the girls , we already hide them in somewhere you can never found them ." Miyu said .

" But you should know that….." Ley said but was cut off .

" Like we care about you heartless demons !" Dai said .

" What the…" I said .

" After what you demons have done , you aspect me to give you my people !?"

" Dai , I already….…." I said but Dai keep going .

" You let the vampire kill my people ! Shou and Jack die because of you !" Dai said and Miyu have teary eye . My eye widen of the news . What ? Shou and Jack are dead ? Shou is Dai brother while Jack is Miyu brother . We always play together when we're little but it was a long time ago .

" Shou and Jack got caught by the vampire when they evade this country and they suck them dry !" Dai said and gave me an angry glare .

" I'm sorry but I have to protect the Ley and.…."

" Stop with your excuses , at first I thought it was real until you sent in some flying monkey and ruin the corps at the farm ."

" What !?" Ley and I said at the same time .

" Oh , act surprised like is the first time you heard it and don't forget you sent some troll to broke every bridge in the Day world ."

" Wait , we never do that ." I said stepping forward but Dai step backward .

" Lies , get out of my castle now or I'll call the guards ."

" Dai , please…."

" GET OUT NOW !" Dai eye glow green and his wing was open .

" Dai ! Just let me…" Before I could finish Dai shot an energy ball but it flew past me .

" That's a warning shot , now get out ." That's the last straw .

" Dai , at least tell me explain ." I said with my eye glow .

" I don't want to hear anymore lies from your mouth ." Dai said as he point his hand that formed a energy ball at me . I was very angry at him for not listening to me . I jumped at him and grab the collar of his shirt .

" CAN YOU JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO ME !?"

" There's nothing to hear from you , leave now ." Dai said . Then I saw Serenon and Haruchii rush in .

" Why is your daddy holding my daddy ?" Haruchii asked .

" Oh , I don't know , maybe because my dad is fucking piss at your dad ." Serenon rolled her eyes . I sighed and dropped Dai .

" Serenon , we're going back ." I turned towards Ley .

" Ok ." Serenon walk towards us .

" Dio , if you lay a finger on my people or step foot in my place , I will not hesitate and attack your country ." Dai said while glaring dagger at me .

" I don't care , I'll get my son's mate whether you like it or not ." I said . Ley make a portal appear .

" Oh , I wish can be friends again ." I said and walk into the portal . I appeared in the study room . Serenon walk back to her room without a word .

" So what are you going to do now ?" Ley asked .

" To find out the truth ." I said and start searching through my books .

* * *

><p>Me : I'm finished ! * crawl to the bed *<p>

Serenon : If she's like this already I wonder how she'll handle college .

Iris/Airisu : I think she can handle it .

Chaud : Whatever . I'm just happy I'm in the story now .

Louis : When I'm going to be in there ?

Me : I think next chapter .

Boomer : Now everyone read and review !


	6. Chapter 6

Me : Sorry that I haven't updated this for a long time .

Blossom/Momoko : You did said you were busy .

Me : Yup , very busy .

Bubbles/Miyako : You should take a rest once in a while .

Me : I did but still tired .

Serenon : That's why mom told you to sleep early .

Me : I did !...* whispered * almost after 11…..

Haruchii : Sleeping late is bad for your health , you really have to sleep early .

Me : Ok , ok , I get it . Let's get to the story , disclaimer .

Breeze /Marion : Hinako29 does not own them , she only own me and Blade also this story .

Buttercup : Also the MPGZ and MRBZ belongs to IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 , but he only own the team idea not the character .

Me : On with the story ~!

* * *

><p><strong>4 years later .<strong>

_**At the Night World .**_

" All hail the Demon Queen and King !"

All the citizen of Night World gather around the castle cheering for their queen and king and is not Dio and Ley . Dio and Ley has pass their throne to their daughter Serenon and her mate , Louis when Serenon turn 18 .Now she's 20 .

Serenon is trying to relax herself as she stand in front of the glass door of the balcony . Serenon has grown up , her hair is now long to her waist with blue highlight . She has a hourglass body which make all the girls jealous . She wearing a beautiful gown and a crown on her head . She's also holding a scepter that represent her as the queen of the Night World .

" You'll be fine , Serenon ." A boy come up to her and place his hand on her shoulder . Serenon turn around and gave a smile .

" Thank you Louis ." Serenon said with a calming smile . Louis is Serenon mate . He's has black hair and brown eyes . He's a demon like Serenon . Louis is a nice and calm person , he only turn aggressive when he need to like if someone trying to flirt with his mate or insulted them but most of the time he always have a warming smile on his face which attract a lot of girls attention .

" Hey sis !" A loud voice come from the door followed by a smack .

" Not so loud dumbass !"

Louis chuckled and Serenon rolled her eyes .

" You guys finally arrive , you do know that you have to be here at 12 am right ?" Serenon said with a look . Serenon's brother are now 17 and today is their celebration .

" That , you'll have to blame Butch ." Brick said . Brick hair is now longer and he's much more smarter and more responsible .

" What !? I hate wearing this , the collar is so tight ! And they're messing up my hair ." Butch said with a frown . They're wearing a suit in their respective colour . Butch hair is not spiky since is a celebration and you have to look formal . Boomer and Blade rolled their eyes at Butch .

Boomer and Blade has grown up too . Boomer is not as ditzy as he's before . He become more gentleman and smarter . Blade haven't change a lot but he's learning how to control himself more so he wouldn't said the wrong thing again since he's very honest .

" Whatever , now get ready ." Serenon said and turned back to the glass door . Louis open it and the cheer of the crowd is heard .

" Queen Serenon ! King Louis !"

" My dear citizen ! Today we're celebrating my brothers who is your demon prince 17 birthday !" Serenon said in a confident voice with her eyes glow yellow in happiness and the crowd cheer again .

" So I would like…." Before she can finish a maniac laughter is heard .

" Well , well , aren't the little girl has grown up ." A grey smoke appear in the sky and slowly fade away revealing…..

" Betty the Vampire Queen ." Serenon hissed as her eye grow red in anger . Louis stood beside her protectively . Betty is floating in mid air with an evil smile . The citizen started whispering to each other .

" Who's that ?"

" Wait , I think she's the one that cause the Magic War 2 ."

" So she's the Vampire Queen !"

" Mommy , I'm scared ."

Louis sense that the citizen started to feel confuse , scare and most important…**Rage **.

" Citizen of Night World please calm down…." Louis started but got interrupted by Serenon .

"Why the hell are you here when you're god damn banish from this world !?" Volcano , thunder and lightning started to form behind her as her eyes grew red .

" Aww , deary calm down , I'm just here for a visit ." Betty float around and her eyes gaze through the place .

" Oh , I'm here to tell you this too ." Betty smirk and turn to face the citizen.

" After all this year and I'm back to warned you idiotic people and to let you feel regret for not joining me before ." Betty smirk fell and a face of anger is shown .

" Magic War 3 will be start and the **Vampire Empire **will** RISE** !"Betty yell and thunder strike at the statue of the first king and queen of Night World destroying it making dust flying around . People started to cough . As the dust is gone , Betty gone with it . The people of Night World start chattering between each other .

" What are we going to do ?" Boomer asked . Serenon bite her lower lips , eye's turn orange in annoyance .

" Continue with the celebration , we can't let our citizen worried because of this ." Serenon said and a look of determination appear in her face .

" Louis, go alert the army to protect our country…" Louis nod . Serenon turned to face the boys .

" And you boys go get your mate with our cousin after the celebration ." The boys nod and smile at her sister as she shown the aura of a great leader .

" And I'll warned the Day World of Betty announcement , we can't let history repeat again ."

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Cottonia 's small village .<strong>_

" Thank you so much Momoko, without you we might have starve to death ." An old woman said holding the basket of food supplies.

" No need to thank me , I just want to help ." Momoko aka Blossom said with a small as she place her hand behind her back hiding the pink crystal wand .

The girls is 16 now ( or some of them being 15 since is not their birthday yet XD ) Momoko or Blossom hair is longer and instead of a ponytail she just leave down with a small bow on her head . Airisu hair is now long till her waist and she still have a butterfly ribbon on her hair .

" Miyako !" A boy run towards a girl with golden blond hair tied up into two long pigtails . Miyako aka Bubbles turn back .

" Miyako ! Thank you for the medicine ! My mom is all better now !" The boy gave Miyako a hug .

" That's great ! Call me if you need any help !" Miyako said and pat the boy head .

" The medicine you gave me work really well ! I don't know where you get it but is amazing !" The boy said and run back home . Miyako smile as she know that the medicine she made help .

" Kaoru ! Thanks for helping me chase away the big rabbits from my carrot farm ." A man come up to Kaoru aka Buttercup . Kaoru hair is now on her shoulder blade , is a bit messy but that make her look cool .

" Is cool , no need to thank me ." Kaoru said with a shrugged .

" You're very good at chasing them away , what's your secret ?" The man asked .

" Let's just say that I'm very good at this ." Kaoru smirk and she walk away.

" Marion , thank you for repairing the sewing machines without it our factory can't produce any clothe ." The young lady said to Marion aka Breeze . Marion hair is now long to her shoulder blade too and she still have her hat on .

" Is fine , I do enjoy fixing it ." Marion said .

" Aren't you a bit young to repair the machine ?" A worker beside the lady asked Marion .

" …..Yes , yes I am." Marion said and she gave a nod to the lady and walk off .

" Momoko ! Miyako ! Kaoru ! Marion !"Tia yelled for them from their house .

" Oh no , Tia is calling !" They said and run back . When they arrive , Tia is standing in front of the door tapping her foot impatiently .

" Sorry Tia I were….." They started but Tia stopped them .

" No excuses , now get in for dinner ." Tia said and walk back into the house .

" Yes Tia ." They sighed and walk in the house .

" Late again huh Kaoru ." Misora aka Sonia said . Misora cherry pink hair is still short bit it was near her shoulder blade since she like it being short . Kaoru frown and glared at Misora .

" You went around helping people again right Miyako ?" Meiru aka Maylu . Maylu hair is longer and near her waistbut she tied it up into a bun .

" Yup , this village really need people around to help them ." Miyako answered and sit down .

" Well at least is more peaceful ." Airisu aka Iris said looking up from her book . Airisu hair is long like before and she also kept her butterfly ribbon on .

" I guess so ." Momoko shrugged .

" So how was the repairing gone Marion ?" Asenta aka Sileen asked . Asenta tied her long hair into braids so it won't bother her too much .

" Is done ." Marion answered . The girls started to chat about their day . The girls actually like it here because they don't have to worried about , vampires , demon , monster or anything as long as they keep it low .

* * *

><p>Tia finish cooking and she went to her room . She took out a device as she saw it blinking .<p>

" Hello ?" She open it and said . She have a small smile on her face as she talk to her dear sister Miyu .

" Oh , Miyu , The girls ? They're fine…Yes they are safe why do you sound so worried…What !?" She gasped as she heard the news .

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Day World .<strong>_

" Lady Haruchii , I need you to look through this document ."

" Ok , thank you ." Haruchii said with a smile as she accept the document from the maid hand .

Haruchii is now the queen in training as Dai and Miyu haven't retired yet and is time she learn more about taking care of her country . Haruchii is smarter and more mature than before .

" Haruchii , here's some tea ." Miyu came in with a tray of sweets and tea .

" Thank you mom ." Haruchii said looking up from the document .

" How's the work ? Do you need help ?" Miyu asked as she sat down beside Haruchii .

" Is going smoothly , thank you for offering but I can do it mom ." Haruchii said . She took the feather pen and write something on the document then put it on a pile of document she finish looking through . She took off her spectacles and pick up the cup of tea. A knock is heard from the door , Haruchii and Miyu look up .

" How's my daughter doing with the work ?" Dai said standing by the door with a smile .

" She's doing great ,Dai." Miyu said . She walk up to him and kiss his cheek .

" That's good to hear ." Dai walk up to the table and look at the pile of document . He look at the document and notice that Haruchii is doing a great job .

" King Dai , we got a news ." A knight come up to them and he was panting .

" What is it ?" Haruchii asked . The knight take a few deep breathe trying to calm himself .

"…is…the Vampire Queen….**She's back** ."

* * *

><p>Me : And done ~!<p>

Iris/Airisu : This is bad , the Vampire Queen is back

Chaud : * hug Iris * Don't worry babe I'll protect you .

Iris/Airisu : * blushed *

Me: * rolled eye * Is it that bad that she's back…..wait that sound a bit weird since I'm the one making the story .

Butch : Yup is weird .

Me : Ya , whatever so the Vampire Queen is back and if any of you reader don't know why Tia gasped , I'll tell you .

Boomer : Wait ! I know why !

Me : Ok , why Boomer ?

Boomer : Because Miyu tell her that the Vampire Queen is back!

Me : Oh nice observation Boomer , that's right !

Boomer : I do grew more smarter .

Brick : Ya , and your ego grew bigger too .

Boomer : What ? What 'my ego' ?

Brick : * facepalm * Nevermind .

Me : So , yes Tia scene is a bit after Miyu heard the news so Tia gasped because she heard the news . anyway , I'll try to update as soon as I can .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Well just remember to update .

Me: Ok…ok…I guess I need a schedule . * laugh awkwardly *

Bubbles/Miyako: I think having a schedule is much easier .

Me : How ?

Breeze/Marion : Maybe 1 week one chapter .

Sileen/Asenta : Yes , like 1 week you update Magic War and another week update other story .

Me: I guess that could work but I think I might not make it .

Maylu/Meiru : Well just try .

Me: Ok then , well reader remember to read and review .


End file.
